


14G Bananabell

by FoxxyChthonian



Series: Pierced [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Not overly graphic depictions of a piercing being done, Piercer Levi, Piercing Apprentice Eren, no relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyChthonian/pseuds/FoxxyChthonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's apprentice, Eren, decides it's time for his first piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14G Bananabell

Levi didn't know what he wanted more; to keep Eren's body free of all piercings and tattoos, or to cover him in them. Himself. Slowly. Just them in one of the back rooms, Levi's hands working slowly over all that beautiful tan skin.

And with that thought came more. How would Eren respond to being pierced? Would he flinch and tear up? Sit quietly and pretend nothing happened? Would he want someone there for moral support? To hold his hand? Would he dislike it and never get anything else done?

Eren was doing great as Levi's apprentice. He was attentive to his customers’ needs and had a very soothing, relaxing voice. His customers always expressed their delight with his work. A couple of their more regular clients had heckled Eren on his lack of even an ear piercing. Levi couldn't stop himself from imagining the younger man’s tawny skin riddled with silver studs and hoops and Levi's artwork.

  
                                                                                                                   -XxX-

 

The jingling of the door opening pulled Levi's glazed eyes from the computer screen he was seated in front of. As it was Eren's day off, being a slower week day, Levi was a little surprised to see him stumble through the door followed by the blond kid he always walked home with. Eren's face was a little flushed and his eyes were trained on the ground. Armin clapped his hand onto Eren's dark green clothed shoulder.

"Hey, Levi." Armin chirped, grin settling on his boyish features. "How's business today?"

Levi casually shrugged a shoulder as his gaze moved from Eren's shy-looking form. "It's a Wednesday; slow as fuck."

Armin hummed his agreement, grin still firmly in place. "Does Jean have anyone with him right now?"

Levi shook his head, teeth pulling on the rings off to the side in his lip. "No. He's prepping. Customer in thirty."

"Alright." Armin nodded to Levi. "I'm going to pop back and see him for a couple minutes." He gave Eren a pointed look and nudged him forward before walking away.

Levi stared at Eren as Armin walked the small hallway to Jean's space, knocking briefly before entering, closing the door behind him. Eren was fidgeting with the hem of his dark green tee. He hadn't seen the young man this nervous since he'd demanded his apprenticeship.

"Spit it out, you little shit." Levi calmly stated, turning back to the computer screen.

He heard Eren suck in a deep breath. "Pierce me.” The brunet expelled on a breath.

Levi’s eyes wandered back to his apprentice, gaze narrowed and assessing. Pierce him? Not that Levi would pass up the chance to get his hands on that sun kissed skin, but he couldn’t tamp down his curiosity. “Why?”

Eren shuffled his feet a little, stance shifting with what seemed like nerves. “Because I want a piercing?” He hedged, looking up at Levi from under his bangs, head bowed.

Levi clicked his tongue as he stood from his chair. He rounded the desk before seating himself on the desktop, feet dangling a short distance from the floor and muscled arms crossed in front of him. “I don’t know, do you?” At Eren’s blank look Levi shook his head. “Why now, Eren?”

Eren sighed and ran his hand through the short hairs on the back of his head. “I just... do. I’m ready to have it done.” His cheeks coloured a little. “I’ll tell you in the booth. Can we just start this?” He lifted his head and looked Levi in the eye. “Please.”

With another narrowed glance at the young man in front of him, Levi hopped off the desk, heading to the piercing booth. He could hear Eren walking behind him, getting better at reading Levi's silences.

In the booth Eren jumped onto the piercing table, lightly swinging his hanging legs as he watched Levi set the clamps, lubricant and rubbing alcohol out on the small metal rolling table.

"What are we doing, brat?" Levi murmured, walking to the plastic shelf for needles and jewelry.

"My... My belly button." Eren whispered, head hung and fiddling with his shirt hem again. His eyes stayed trained down, seeming to stare at his feet.

Levi paused for barely a second, eyes widening, before grabbing the 12 gauge needle and a couple belly studs, looking for the desired color before placing the rest back in the drawer. He placed everything on the table before snapping his blue nitrile gloves in place.

"Lay down, shirt up."

Eren followed his instructions, swinging his legs onto the table and scooting back before laying himself down. He kept taking deep breaths, eyes wide open and on the ceiling. Pulling his dark green shirt up to about his pecs he murmured "I want the top done."

Levi hummed his agreement, turning to Eren to clean the intended area. Grabbing a blue tatt pen he marked two dots on Eren's tummy; one above his belly button and one on the inside. As he set about putting the clamps in place, Levi noticed Eren's clenched fists at his side, breathing a little erratic. The stupid brat was psyching himself out. Eren, out of most people to be in the seat, should know how dangerous that could be.

"Why your belly button, Eren?" Levi spoke up, voice calm and in control, an easy distraction technique.

Eren, who had started to tense up, released the breath he had sucked in. "It looks....." He trailed off, cheeks heating even more.

"What was that?" Levi grabbed the piercing needle, having inspected the intended piercing site and deeming it safe to proceed. "Why your belly button, brat?" He repeated calmly.  
"Attractive! It's attractive..." Eren's voice wavered.

"I'm sure it will be." Levi responded, positioning himself to do Eren's piercing. "Take a deep breath, Eren."

"Oh, gods." Eren whimpered before complying, his chest expanding instead of his abdomen.

And release." Levi whispered, waiting for Eren's breath to start to escape before pushing the needle up and through the thin, marked skin of Eren's navel, held steady in the surgical steel clamps. He heard Eren release a small, almost choked, whimper.

Releasing the clamps Levi took a quick look up at Eren's face. "Okay?" He asked quietly, heart beating a rapid tempo despite being on the opposite end of the needle. He'd just pierced Eren. Given the boy his first piercing. The look on Eren's face made his palms sweaty and his stomach flip.

Eren's eyes were wide, the green in them shining bright in the light of the room, pupils dilated, mouth parted a little on a shocked inhale.

Levi watched his throat bob as the younger man swallowed then licked his lips. "Yeah. Yes. 'M fine." Eren croaked, slowly blinking his eyes.

Levi cleared his throat and grabbed the belly-button ring. "Alright. Putting your jewelry in and then you're done."

The hollow-bore needle guided the jewelry through the bronzed skin of his apprentice's taut belly. Tossing the used needle into the yellow sharps bin on the table, Levi then screwed the jeweled ball onto the post. He cleaned the area with saline and Q-tips before stepping back.

"Eren, you're done."

Eren continued to stare up at the ceiling, mouth still slightly opened as he breathed.

Well. Levi did not expect this reaction from Eren.

Some people experience a surge of arousal from a fresh piercing, due to the adrenaline. By the look on Eren's face and the bulge in his jeans, the younger apprentice was going through such a reaction.

With one last look at the green and silver stud through Eren's navel, Levi started the clean up. "I'm going to step out for a minute. I'll be back." Dropping the clamps into the solution for the auto-clave, he walked out, closing the door behind him with one last glance at the younger man.

Leaning on the wall beside the door Levi exhaled quietly, shoulders dropping.

"Well fuck." He muttered, scrubbing his hand down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate trying to come up with titles for things. So this one is very simple. A 14 Gauge Bananabell is simply the curved barbell one uses for a navel piercing. 
> 
> I struggled with this one. But I'm so glad it's finished and posted so that now I can beat myself into getting the next part done. Hoping to do some relationship building next!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can always find me on [Tumblr.](http://foxxychthonian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
